The art describes systems for binding stacks of such connected fan folded sheets using adhesive, which systems include cover structures, methods, and/or devices used in binding such sheets and produce various types of bound documents. U.S. Pat. No. 3,188,114 describes such a system in which a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive already adhered to a backing is adhered over the spine edges so that the backing and layer of pressure sensitive adhesive bind the stack into a document.
While such systems may produce a useful bound document that can be formed by persons with no particular binding skill in an office or in a home without the need for passing mechanical binding devices through openings in the sheets that can obstruct information on the sheets and restrict easy opening of the document, known systems of this type have required a more complex cover structure than may be desired.